Rogues
by Slx99
Summary: When Wedge and Hobbie are captured by bounty hunters this may be more than an unlucky coincidence, but part of a plan by Darth Vader to finally get his hands on the elusive Luke Skywalker.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, okay, I shouldn't post another WIP while having two open ones, I know, I know. Please don't be mad. But I found this really old story sitting on my laptop while cleaning out all those old once-begun, half-finished never-to-be-read-again stories. It's almost completely written and just needs some brushing up and a new ending. So there we go, I couldn't resist. It will be likely a three-part story and I hope to update fast and finish it soon.

ooo

"Hobbie?" a voice cut through the fog clouding Hobbie's mind. He opened his eyes a slit and winced as a throbbing headache made itself known.

"Hobbie?" the voice asked again. It was not much more than a whisper, but the urgency in it help Hobbie focus.

"Wedge?" he asked tentatively, trying to make out if the blurry form some steps away from him was his friend and fellow pilot. "That you?"

"Hobbie! Thank the stars."

Wedge's face was finally swimming onto focus.

"What? Where are w-?"

"Shhh, not so loud." Wedge warned.

Hobbie frowned and moved to rub his eyes to chase away the dizziness murking his senses, but found that his hands wouldn't move. Belatedly realised that his arms seemed stuck above his head. Hobbie blinked in confusion. It took him several more seconds to comprehend in what situation he was.

He sat with his back to a metal metal that dug uncomfortably into his spine. His arms over his head were fixed in a pair of nasty durasteel binders. He pulled. The loud rattling noise of metal against metal filled the room.

"Forget it," Wedge whispered from across the small, dimly lit storage compartment, tied up just like himself. "I am awake for a while and I tried everything."

"What happened?" Hobbie whispered. "Where are we?"

"I'm not sure. I think they might have put something into our drinks," Wedge replied, keeping his voice low.

Hobbie remembered. The two of them had gone into a bar to have a drink or two after completing their mission, before returning to the Alliance. They had kept a low profile, but by it seemed it hadn't been enough. Hobbie didn't remember anything from that point on when they had started drinking.

"Who captured us, and why?"

"Not sure, it's definitely not the Empire. A bit earlier someone came into this room to check, I made it look like I was still unconscious, I think it was a Trandoshan from what I could see of his feet."

"Maybe they are bounty hunters or slavers." Hobbie mused a cold feeling in his stomach and his spine. "Whoever they are we need to get out of here. We are definitely on a ship and by the sound of it the hyperdrive is going"

"I have tried everything, those binders won't budge." Wedge sounded dejected. "I think you are right, we are definitely not planetside."

The door slid open. The sudden harsh light from the corridor blinded the two pilots.

"Ah, they are awake at lasst."

Hobbie squinted and make out two figures in the doorway.

"What do you want with us?" Wedge asked.

A Trandoshan stepped into the room. He crouched and grinned baring his sharp teeth. "Two rebelss so far away from home. The Empire will pay well for you."

"The Alliance will compensate you, if…" Wedge tried but he was interrupted when the Trandoshan stepped into the room and waved his comrade.

"I doubt the rebellion can match Lord Vader'ss mosst generouss offer."

"Bossk, incoming transmission!" someone called from the hallway and the Trandoshan straightened after, giving Wedge a small pat on the head. He left and the door slid shut again.

Wedge and Hobbie shared a look.

" 'kay, lets not call it a Krayt dragon too fast," Hobbie tried to reason. "We need to figure a way to get out of these binders, and then we take them out and get back to the Alliance."

ooo

A tremor went through the ship, stopping Wedge and Hobbie short in their efforts to break free. The vessel was coming out of Hyperspace. Had they arrived at the rendezvous with the Empire, or were they merely changing Hyperspace vectors?

"Kark, I have a bad feeling about this," Wedge said.

Hobbie looked up at the binders holding his wrists. He pulled with renewed urgency. For ages they had been at it, trying to wear down the rusty screws holding the metal shelfs together, while avoiding to make too much noise so that the bounty hunters wouldn't hear them. It didn't matter now, anymore. It couldn't take much longer before they reached wherever the bounty hunters planned to deliver them to the Empire.

But so far their hours long efforts had not yielded any result. Wedge wanted point out to Hobbie that it might be better to conserve their energy, but in that instant the metal bar creaked loudly and Hobbie was able to break free.

"How-" Wedge began, but he stopped short.

A loud clanking noise came from overhead. The ship was docking. Hobbie scrambled towards Wedge, his hands still shackled but at least free from the shelf and tried to to the same to the bars Wegde's binders were wrapped around.

"No, Hobbie, get out of here, now!"

But it was too late. Outside they could hear steps and the door opened again. Bossk stood in the doorway looking surprised at Hobbie. The pilot lunged himself at the huge Trandoshan. Bossk shouted something in the floor behind him and then threw himself on Hobbie. Hobbie managed to swing in a kick, but he didn't seem to hurt the scaly alien at all. Bossk swung a punch at Hobbie and hit him hard in the stomach.

Hobbie grunted in pain, his breath taking from him, but he managed to swing his hands hard into the alien's face, the heavy binders increasing the impact. Bossk staggered back and roared in anger. He threw himself at Hobbie, pushing him down to the ground.

Behind him in the corridor were loud clattering footsteps and two more of Bossk's crew rushed in. One of them swung a stun baton, hitting Hobbie against the chest, before he could get back to his feet. Hobbie convulsed, the blue static crackling through his body. Wedge yelled and kicked as far as he could reach, but he only hit thin air instead of that blasted lizard.

Hobbie had collapsed to the floor, for a moment only half aware of his surroundings. Bossk's face was twisted in anger, the scales covering his cheeks bristled. He wiped a bit of blood from his lips where Hobbie had hit him.

"You'll pay for thiss," Bossk hissed, advancing on Hobbie. He kicked him viciously in the side. The sickening crack from breaking bones, chilled Wedge to the core. Hobbie groaned in pain.

"Don't, boss. Vader wants the twerps unharmed," one of the other bounty hunters warned.

Bossk stopped short before his next kick, aimed for Hobbie's head, could land. He spat out more blood, then lowered himself down to Hobbie gripping a fist of his hair and yanking his head up. Hobbie to gasp in pain as he was jostled.

"You will regret thiss, rebel. When Vader iss done with you there will be little left to execute," Bossk spat. Then let go, stalking from the room.

Hobbie lay on the floor, barely moving. He didn't resist as the other two bounty hunters grabbed him by the upper arms and dragged him from the room. A short while later the pair came back to take Wedge. They shackled his hands behind his back. Then he was hauled from the room through a short corridor and down the boarding ramp.

They emerged in a vast ship board hangar, crawling with Imperials. Wedge looked up at the cavernous ceiling above them. It probably could easily house all of the alliance's snubfighters and then some.

At the foot of the boarding ramp one the two bounty hunters gave Wedge a hard kick in the back of his knees, sending him to the floor next to Hobbie. Wedge eyed his friend with worry. Hobbie knelt bent over. He coughed and drops of blood fell on the floor in front of him. The bounty hunter must have caused some internal damage with his brutal kick.

"Hobbie, are you all right?" Wedge asked. Of course Hobbie wasn't, Wedge could see it for himself, but Hobbie still nodded without looking up. Movement caught Wedge's eyes. A bunch of Imperials had surrounded the ship of the bounty hunters, talking to Bossk and his companions. But that wasn't where Wedge's eyes were drawn to. A dark cloaked figure was approaching them fast, his features known and feared throughout the galaxy. Vader.

With long, determined steps Vader stalked closer. The hissing sound of his breathing apparatus sent a cold shudder down Wedge's spine. Vader ignored the group of bounty hunters negotiating with his officers and focused his gaze on the two bound rebels.

Wedge thought he could feel Vader's eyes on him. He glared up at him. How he wished he could do something, anything really to fend of Vader. Next to Wedge, Hobbie gave another pained cough. Vader's masked gaze honed in on Hobbie with the air of a Corellian Slice Hound sensing his prey's weakness.

No! Wedge shifted closer to Hobbie. He would rather take the brunt of Vader's infamous hatred for rebels than his friend.

"Leave him alone," Wegde snapped, but he could do nothing to stop Vader from reaching for Hobbie's chin. Surprisingly gentle Vader lifted his chin. Hobbie had looked shockingly pale and fear showed on his face even though he tried to give Vader a defiant look. Another shook him as Hobbie drew in a shallow breath, and Vader let go of his chin allowing him to spit the blood out.

"Wedge Antilless and Derek Klivian, ass ordered." Bossk approached them, sounding very pleased with himself.

Wedge heart beat faster. The bounty hunters knew who they were? He had hoped they had merely done a mistake to betray themselves to be rebels. Neither he nor Hobbie had ever been on the top of the Empire's wanted list to justify being hunted specifically. Not like Mon Mothma or prominent defectors like General Riiekan.

Or like Luke, who had been bumped up the list of the most wanted criminals of the Empire a few weeks ago with a bounty so large, they initially had thought the Empire had added too many zeros to the amount by accident.

Vader turned to the Trandoshan.

"Indeed." His deep rumbling voice let Wedge's insides twist and sent a shiver up his spine. "One of them however is injured. Quite severely so, too. Would you care to explain?"

Bossk however seemed unperturbed by Vader's dangerously low voice that made Wedge's hair stand on end. Bossk launched into a wild story of Hobbie getting himself injured in a bar fight. Wedge's hands curled up into fists, kriffing liar, he thought, But Bossk's rambling was stopped short abruptly. An invisible Force seemed to have taken hold of the Trandoshan. Wedge watched transfixed as Bossk rose a few feet in the air, clawing at his throat.

"Do not lie to me," Vader said coldly. "I have explicitly stated that I want the pilots unharmed, yet you were unable to follow this simple instruction, bounty hunter."

Bossk was gasping for air. His bounty hunter friends looked shocked, but they didn't move to help. Vader finally let go of Bossk who fell to the floor gasping heavily.

"Captain Piett, compensate the bounty hunter for Antilles."

The officer next to him nodded.

"I will keep the dying one," Vader said, indicating to Hobbie. "Defy my orders again bounty hunter and you will pay the price."

Bossk picked himself up from the floor nodded and practically fled to the ship. He and his friends seemed more than happy to leave with only half of the pay. Within a few minutes the bounty hunters were gone, cutting off the way out. Wedge felt strangely abandoned as the vessel behind them took off. He fixed his glare at Vader whose attention turned to him.

"Your friend is in need of medical attention," he said. "If he receives it or not depends entirely on you, Antilles."

Wedge scowled. "What do you want?"

"You will cooperate and answer my questions truthfully and promptly," Vader said.

"Forget it," Wedge hissed.

Vader seemed more amused than angry at his refusal. He motioned and two stormtroopers came forward who grabbed Hobbie by the arms and hauled him to his feet who gasped in pain at the sudden movement. Vader stepped leisurely closer, grasping Hobbie's chin.

"A broken rib seems to have punctured your lung, Klivian." Vader slid a gloved thumb over the small specks of blood around Hobbie's nose and mouth that became more with every exhale. Vader reached with his free hand for Hobbie's ribcage. Hobbie stiffened in anticipation of more pain.

"Leave him alone, you son of a hu-" Wedge half got to his feet, but another harsh kick, this time from one of the stormtroopers sent him to his knees again. The captain at Vader's side looked scandalized, but Vader ignored Wedge's angry jab. He let Hobbie go.

"If he is left alone he will slowly suffocate," Vader informed him the expressionless mask fixing on Wedge. "I will have his injuries treated, in exchange for your cooperation, Antilles."

Hobbie shook his head, Wedge could see it from the corner of his eyes. But he couldn't refuse, he needed to help him. Vader was right, Hobbie would die if he didn't get any help. Maybe Wedge could stall Vader long enough for Hobbie to get better and then find a way to whisk them both out of danger. "I'll do what you want," he ground out.

"Very well," Vader said. He nodded motioned and a hover stretcher was pushed forward. Wedge watched as Hobbie was placed on the stretcher. Someone put an oxygen mask on his face and he was scurried away.

The moment he was out of sight, Vader's hand snatched out and he pulled Wedge to his feet, his gloved hand holding firmly onto his arm. He dragged him off, in the same dorection the strecher, carrying his friend, had left. It seemed Vader would waste no time to get what he wanted from him. Wedge struggled to keep up with Vader's brisk speed, moving slightly awkward with his hands still bound behind his back, while thinking furiously what lies and half-truthes he could trot out instead of actual intel.

But it turned out that Vader hadn't had an interrogation in mind after all. Wedge stared around the room he was eventually pushed in by the dark Lord. He had expected a cell, or an interrogation room filled with torture droids and the like. But instead the room only contained a holo suite. What was the meaning of this? Vader released his upper arm when he had pushed Wedge into the middle of the projection field.

"Stand here," he ordered.

Wedge watched Vader key in a frequency into the comm-pad. A tense moment later the call was answered and Wedge suddenly understood what Vader's plan was.

An image of Luke's head lit up, grotesquely large. Luke's face mirrored Wedge's confusion, then be broke into a bright smile.

"Wedge! I'm so glad you call. I was worried when you and Hobbie didn't check back in and-" Luke broke off, the smile freezing on his face when he saw in Wedge's shocked expression that something was wrong. "Wedge? Are you all right?" he asked again.

"Tell him," Vader said. "Or Klivian will pay the price."

"Luke..." Wegde began awkwardly. "Hobbie and I have been captured by… by the Empire," he stated finally, avoiding Luke's eyes.

"I don't understand, how are you contacting me?"

"I..," Wedge swallowed but Vader waved him on. "Vader is making me call you."

Wedge raised his eyes to meet Luke's. Horror and shock were mixed in them. Vader stepped into the projection field himself. He seized Wedge's arm.

"Skywalker, your friends are at my mercy. I will give you the chance to keep them safe."

Luke' expression hardened. "What do you want, Vader?"

"You will leave the rebel base you are undoubtedly residing on, quietly and without informing any of your rebel friends and come alone to the rendezvous coordinates that I will send you," Vader said. "There you will surrender yourself to me. Your friends will be freed if you comply with all my conditions, but be aware that their life is forfeit if you chose not to come."

"No, Luke, don't do- ahh" Wedge's warning was broken off by a pain groan as Vader's twisting his arm.

"Tell him about Klivian," Vader ordered. Wedge shook his head, but Vader turned his arm further. "You will tell him if you wish your friend to receive treatment."

"Hobbie is injured, the bounty hunters that captured us broke a rib and it injured his lung." Wedge ground out, his face contorted with pain. Vader eased his grip slightly at his compliance.

"Your friend is receiving medical attention, but be aware that if you do not hand yourself over both of them will suffer the consequences. And you can be sure I will take my time with them," Vader said. The holo image of Luke disappeared before Luke could answer when Vader cut the connection.

"You son of a Hutt," Wedge snapped when Vader finally let him go.

"You understand nothing, Antilles," Vader hissed. He turned to leave.

Wedge glowered at him, rubbing his abused arm. "I understand enough. What is it, you want to finish the job?"

Vader stopped halfway to the door. "What job," he asked, his voice dangerously low.

"Kill Luke, like you killed his father and his guardians? You really are one for a wholesale slaughter, aren't y-" but Wedge was cut short by Vader seizing him by his collar. Wedge clawed at his throat, but he knew what was suffocating him weren't just the leather gloved fingers and that his struggles were in vain.

"You should not talk of things you do not understand," Vader hissed. "That boy is mine and I will not allow what is mine to be taken from me again."

Wedge thrashed, his lungs burning with the need for oxygen. Vader let go of him and Wedge dropped unceremoniously to the floor. Without another word, Vader stalked from the room. Wedge lay gasping on the floor, dragging in desperately needed air and trying to process what just had happened. Why was Vader so agitated, so possessive regarding Luke?

He had barely managed to catch his breath, the feeling of his invisible hands around his throat still lingering, when a shadow blocked the still open door.

"You have a low sense of self preservation, even for a rebel," Captain Piett said. "Are you planning to make a habit of pushing Lord Vader to his limit? The other officers and I could start a betting pool for when he will finally snap."

"Don't you have a ship to run?" Wedge said, his voice hoarse. He could really do without the Captains biting comments.

"I do, but I also seem to have to mind you, Antilles. Get up."

Wedge got to his feet, still nursing his throat. Piett watched him.

"You should try to tread more carefully," Piett observed. "Next time he might not let go."

Wedge swalloed his angry retort and stepped out into the hall. Outside two stormtroopers were waiting. On their trek through the ship, Wedge felt empty, all fight had left him. His thoughts strayed to Luke. He could only hope that he wouldn't fall for this obvious trap.

ooo

Luke sat on his bunk his comlink still clutched in his hand and his mind reeling. Wedge, Hobbie, kriff it all. They were in danger because of him. Luke had no doubt that Vader would follow through with his threat. He needed to do something. He skimmed over the rendezvous coordinates he had received just moments after that call was cut. Though Wedge's own comlink. Half of him wanted to call back, hoping that Wedge would pick up the call, saying he was alright and they would meet later at the base. But he then remembered the honest fear for Hobbie in Wedge's voice when Vader had him tell Luke what had happened to Hobbie.

Luke got to his feet, his decision made. It was late at night at the base. He didn't need to pack, no need to bring anything when Vader would take it from him anyway. He debated with himself whether to leave his lightsaber, when it would be surely taken from him too, but he couldn't bring himself to leave the weapon, the only link to his father behind either. A small bit of him hoped that maybe he could keep it somehow.

Like you are going to survive an hour in Vader's hand, a small, vicious voice in his head said. He tried to shake this feeling. This was the only right thing to do. Ever since he had destroyed the Death Star, Luke had lived on borrowed time. He had many close run-ins with bounty hunters and Imperials himself. And if this was it, then at least he could save his friends from suffering the same fate that he had brought upon himself.

Luke eased himself into the cockpit of his X-Wing. No-one stopped him when he left the base or even questioned his departure. No-one knew where he was going.

ooo


	2. Chapter 2

This took more work than I thought, but this needed quite a bit of revamping and I added more interaction between Vader and Wedge, because I just love them fight it out. I am slightly iffy with some its, but I thinks this is as good as it'll get.

It's unbetaed. If you see errors, let me know and I'll purge them.

ooo

Wedge paced the bare cell he had been shoved into. His mind circled around Luke and the prospect of impending interrogation. He had, like all pilots, received some training on how to withstand questioning. He tried to remember all the tips they had told them, how to deflect questions and how convincing lies would best be founded in a scrap of truth. But his train of thoughts was derailed when the door hissed open again and Lord Vader stepped into the room.

Vader's mere presence made the already small cell feel downright claustrophobic. The Alliance's training wouldn't help him much to withstand Lord kriffing Vader. Wedge balled his hands in tight fists. _Time to sell you soul as expensive as you can, you knew this might happen when you sat for the first time in an X-Wing._

Vader took leisurely calm steps forward until he loomed over Wedge. Vader's mask was unwaveringly fixed on him. Silence stretched between them. Wedge felt like a deformed protozoon under the microscope of a scientist.

"Your name is Wedge Antilles, flight lieutenant of the Rebel Alliance." Vader stated. Wedge gritted his teeth, the Imps certainly had done their homework. "You will now answer my questions truthfully or this will end poorly for you," Vader continued.

"Forget it! I won't betray the Alliance," Wedge said, putting in all conviction he could muster into his voice.

"I am not interested in what petty information you think you have to protect," Vader said. "You and Skywalker are part of the same squadron, are you not?"

Wedge frowned with confusion. He had expected questions about the rebellion, their bases, their routes and affiliates, but not this. There was no harm in telling Vader this, was there? If he wanted to last in an interrogation with Vader, he needed to choose his battles. He nodded, making up his mind.

"I see," Vader said. "For how long have you been flying with Skywalker?"

Wedge's confusion only deepened. This wasn't really important intel, was it? He couldn't possibly harm Luke by telling Vader this. "A year and a half," he stated truthfully.

"Starting at Yavin, I assume."

This time Wedge bit his tongue. Yavin had been the greatest victory for the rebellion so far, but it was also the reason why the Empire had been hunting Luke so ruthlessly. Ever since Yavin, he and Luke, together with other pilots were sharing a room. Wedge had watched Luke struggle through many nightmares, twisting and turning on his lower bunk, which always ended with Luke starting awake, a painfully hunted look in his face.

"Answer me," Vader demanded more sharply.

Wedge felt the sudden urge to speak and tell Vader. "Yes," he blurted out.

"Is he any good?"

What? What was the purpose of these questions. Surely Vader was going somewhere with this.

"Answer the question." Vader demanded harshly. Again, Wedge felt the tug on his mind to answer the question and Wedge could curse his own stupidity. It was Vader. He was using his cursed powers to manipulate him into answering.

No, he would not tell him anymore. Wedge had no idea what Vader would do with this intel, but it couldn't be anything good. It must do some harm. He had to keep his mouth shut. Vader, as if he had felt Wedge's new resolve, straightened up.

"You will answer my questions, or you will face the consequences," he threatened.

"No!" Wedge was scared, but for Luke he would withstand the Dark Lord and take the punishment for his defiance as it was due.

"Many rebels in your position have thought they could defy my and in the end, all have given me what I wanted, one way or another," Vader rumbled, "I suggest you do not repeat their error of judgment."

"So, you'll do what you did to the princess?" Wedge snapped.

"I had no plans to do so. But if you insist I am ready to oblige you most thoroughly." Vader's voice sounded dangerously soft.

Wedge swallowed.

"We will try this again." Vader demanded. "Is Skywalker a good pilot even though he had no formal training before Yavin?"

"Why do you bother to ask? You seem to know all about him."

"Hardly, and you will help fill the gaps."

"I won't."

Vader reached for his belt and Wedge stiffened. But all the Dark Lord produced was a datapad. He handed it to Wedge. Wedge flipped it on. Over pages it was detailing Hobbie's injury and required treatment. "You agreed to cooperate," Vader said. "But if you chose to refuse, then maybe your companion will be more forthcoming when placed under duress. I doubt he would be very resistant in his current-"

Wedge scowled. "Leave him alone."

"He will be left alone, if you answer my questions."

Vader waited until Wedge nodded.

"That is better," Vader said. "Now what did Skywalker tell you about his past?"

ooo

Luke took a deep calming breath when the chime alerted him on his arrival at his hyperspace exit point. What would await him there? Maybe he was flying straight into the guns of Vader's ship to be blasted into pieces the second he emerged from Hyperspace. The second chime sounded and Luke pulled the lever. The blue swirl of Hyperspace gave way to the black of space.

Luke gaped. The stretch of space in front of him was crowded. He could make out at least six Star destroyers and numerous smaller capital ships. This had to be Death Squadron, Vader's own personal fleet. Countless TIE fighters and other small ships were travelling between the large capital ships patrolling or ferrying goods and men between the vessels. At the middle of the fleet was the Super Star Destroyer Executor, Vader's flag ship.

For a second Luke played with the idea of bolting after all. But a flashing light on the console of his X-Wing was alerting him that he was being hailed. Of course, even if he had second thoughts now he'd have hard time to leave the system alive. He punched the button and a crisp voice sounded over the speaker. "Unidentified X-Wing, deviate your course bearing 0-0-8."

Luke didn't bother reply. He pressed a knob to send a copy signal and adjusted his course as indicated. Unidentified X-Wing, right. They knew exactly who he was, otherwise they would certainly not guide him on a course straight towards the Executor. Well at least he wasn't shrapnel yet. Maybe once he came within the reach of the Executor's guns, but Luke doubted it. He would prefer such a clean and quick death instead whatever Vader had in store for him, but then how would he make sure Wedge and Hobbie were alright.

Luke kept course, straight through the fleet. It was a sight to behold. The Alliance couldn't assemble half the firepower at once and this was only a small portion of the Empire's navy. No-one bothered him on his way through the fleet, but within minutes of his arrival in the system he acquired a shadow of several TIE fighters. It was unnerving to have them right behind him, the muzzles of their laser turrets pointing straight at him.

Luke reached for the Force, seeking calmness and strength to carry on. He had chosen this path, there was no turning back.

Soon the Executor was looming closer, occupying the entirety of Luke's view. The flashing light on his comunit was back.

"Unidentified X-Wing, cut your engine. Resistance will be met with appropriate measures. I repeat…"

This time Luke grabbed his board comlink "I copy, I copy."

Luke reached out and pressed the sequence to switch of the engine of his snub. The ship was jolted forward as the tractor beam took hold and started pulling him toward the ship. Luke sat back and took off his gloves. He pushed the yellow visor of his helmet up to rub his tired eyes. When he had accepted the call from Wedge's comlink, he had been about to sleep. Now he had no rest at all. Not ideal circumstances to face Vader, but it hardly mattered. This would be a most one-sided fight, if there would be any fight at all.

The closer he got the clearer it became where he was headed, a hangar at the starboard side of the huge vessel. A small shudder going through the snub betrayed the moment when he passed through the force field separating the hangar from the void of space.

Luke watched with apprehension the welcome committee. Row upon row of stormtroopers filled the hangar, so perfectly aligned that they might have been an honor guard, if it weren't for the blasters raised at him. Belatedly Luke remembered to extend his X-Wings landing struts and the snub was set down. Heart pounding in his throat, Luke undid his helmet clasp and his seat restraints, then he opened the canopy.

 _Here we go._

A ladder was pushed up against the cockpit. Luke sighed. He couldn't stall much longer before the Imps would lose their patience. He got up and with a sad twinge in his heart of never sitting in the cockpit of his snub again, he clambered down the ladder. The moment he stepped on the hangar bay floor he was surrounded.

Luke raised his hands to indicate that he had no intention to attack. With his orange flight suit he stood out like a beacon against the sea of white, grey and black around him. Several Stormtroopers stepped up and Luke did not resist when they patted him down in search of weapons. His lightsaber and comlink were confiscated, but that was hardly a surprise. Luke let them clasp his wrists in binders without a fight, knowing it would only result in injury for him.

He concentrated on his mission. He would get Wedge and Hobbie out of here, nothing else mattered.

While Luke let himself be taken through the long corridors of the Executor, he kept track of the turns they took. He needed to know his way back from where ever they were taking him. Probably the detention level. This was not going how he had wanted it to, no sign of Wedge or Hobbie. He would have to trust Vader that he would follow through with his deal, or Vader might just as well decide he would rather execute every single one of them.

Luke was being pushed through a large set of blast doors and his breath stopped for a second. In the large room behind Vader stood a good distance away, but there nonetheless **.** His stormtrooper escort left without delay, the soldiers seemed glad to leave the rebel to Vader's wrath.

Luke squared his shoulders and set his jaw defiantly. Being alone with Vader in the same room was terrifying. It was the image of so many nightmares ever since he had learned that Vader hunted him with untold ruthlessness. But Luke wouldn't give Vader the satisfaction to show his fear. He had sometimes pictured himself to fight Vader, to avenge his father and Ben, but standing in Vader's presence now this made him feel stupid. Unarmed and defenseless he was lucky to survive the next five minutes, though maybe lucky wasn't the right word for it.

Vader raised his hand and Luke tensed. The binders around his wrist opened and fell to the floor with a loud clatter. Luke was confused, it wasn't what he had expected. What did the Dark Lord want from him? When Vader failed to say anything, Luke took heart.

"Where are Wedge and Hobbie," he demanded.

"Your friends are in no immediate danger, Klivian is receives treatment in the med bay and Antilles is being kept in the detention centre," Vader finally broke his silence.

"You said you would let them go."

"They will be released, after we have discussed a few things."

Luke frowned and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "What things?"

"I have been made aware by Antilles that you belabor under the impression that I killed your father, Skywalker."

Anger flared up in Luke. How dare Vader. The casual reminder of Vader interrogating his friend made him just as angry as that the man who killed his father thought that Luke shouldn't dwell on his father's betrayal and murder.

"What did you do to him?"

"Antilles agreed to cooperate in exchange for medical treatment for his companion."

"First you injure Hobbie and then you ransom his life to force Wedge to tell you all you want to know." Luke was becoming more and more agitated.

"I did _not_ injure your friend-"

"No?" Luke cut across him. "You sent bounty hunters after them so you are directly responsible."

"Enough, Skywalker. You do not get to lecture me." Vader pointed a finger at Luke.

Luke was fuming, oh how he wished he had his lightsaber now.

"Who told you I killed your father?" Vader asked, sounding wary.

"Ben, right before you murdered him too," Luke snapped. He looked around. There had to be a weapon here, something he could use to pay back Vader for all his deeds.

"Obi-Wan's death was inevitable, but for the lies he fed you before his demise I would kill him again," Vader said.

Luke frowned, this discussion was not going at all as he had thought. What did Vader want from him other than cut him down for being the pilot responsible for the Death Star's destruction. And if that wasn't enough already, then for the crime of being the son of a Jedi, a Force sensitive aspiring to become a Jedi himself. Yet instead of killing him on the spot or at least question him about Alliance intel, Vader was trying to drag him into a conversation about Luke's past. This had to be a ploy, something to lure Luke onto a minefield to destroy what he held dear.

"What lies," he demanded despite himself. He shouldn't let Vader dictate this conversation yet nagging curiosity was driving him on.

"I did not kill your father, Luke."

Luke's frown deepened. Why would Vader be so set on clearing his name from the crime Luke accused him of.

Vader took his time to answer, as if he was unsure himself on how to approach this subject.

"I am your father."

Luke's brain stopped cold, surely he had just misheard. "W-what? You-your lying," Luke stuttered.

"Search your feelings, Luke" Vader urged.

" _No_ ," Luke shouted. "Liar!"

Vader took another step towards him and Luke mirrored to movement, taking a step back. he needed to keep the Dark Lord at distance. Nine hells, he needed to get away. This was all wrong.

Vader was trying to fill him with terrible lies, he wanted to destroy everything Luke's life founded on. No, he mustn't listen, this was a trick. Vader was using the Dark Side or backed up further, and his back hit the door he had been pushed through earlier. He hadn't realized he had crossed the room that far. There was nowhere to go. Vader was closing in.

"Luke, you must listen to me-"

"No," Luke shouted, "Stop lying to me. My father was Anakin Skywalker and you-you killed him!"

"Anakin Skywalker was the name I went by, before I became Darth Vader," Vader simply stated, his voice irritatingly calm. "Search your feelings, Luke" he urged Luke again. "You know it to be true."

But Luke wouldn't listen, he wouldn't do what Vader wanted. This was the man that had destroyed his life so many time, he had killed his father, killed Beru and Owen, killed Ben. And now he was trying to kill his father a second time. Kill his memory and everything he had imagined his father to be.

Vader was still talking insistently to him, but the buzz in Luke's ears drowned out the words. Luke saw red. He lunged himself at Vader, an angry cry on his lips. Taking Vader head on without any weapon was stupid, but Luke didn't care. All he wanted was make Vader shut up, to make him pay for his crimes.

Vader seemed momentarily surprised by Luke's incredible stupidity. Luke landed his fist against Vader's chest without Vader reacting. Yet his punch didn't seem to yield any results. Luke didn't care, he aimed his next punch against the control panel on Vader's chest. He continued to pummel it. But Vader regained his composure quickly. He caught one of Luke's wrists in a vice-like grip, as Luke was trying to swing another punch against the box on Vader's chest.

Vader twisted his arm, forcing Luke to turn too, tears of pain watering Luke's eyes. Vader used the moment to pull him in. Luke thrashed but Vader had a firm hold on him.

Luke's chest heaved from the struggle. The fog of his rage cleared away and Luke found himself pressed with his back against Vader, his arms held firmly in check by Vader's superior kicked ineffectually, but all he hit were the heavy folds of Vader's cloak.

Luke gulped down air, cursing his own rash acting and fighting against the veil of panic that threatened to fall over him. This was it, his time was up. He expected his throat to close as Vader would choke the life out of him, like the pilots in the barracks had said Vader favored to do with his enemies and own officers who had failed him.

Over the ringing in his ears he could now hear Vader's voice, still talking to him, trying to explain what couldn't possibly be explained. Luke did one last effort to break free of Vader's hold but the hold on him was unyielding. Luke slumped, his strength drained. With the heat of the rage fading, he could feel the Force returning to him. It whispered to him **,** _he is telling the truth, the truth, the truth_. Luke pulled in a shuddering breath, the weight of what had just happened threatening to crush him.

Vader finally let him go and Luke was glad to bring some distance between them.

"W-why you never came for me," Luke asked quietly, more to himself. Or had he only thought it in in his head? Luke wasn't sure. Whether he had said out loud or not, Vader had heard him. "I believed you dead for years, son."

"Y-you tried to kill me," Luke thought about his close calls with Vader, back on Cymoon and on many other occasions.

"I did not know who you were. When I learned of your existence I tried everything to get you back."

Luke fell quiet, it made all horrible sense now. The ridiculously high bounty - alive only - , the whole of Death Squadron on the hunt for him, the number of Imperial agents and bounty hunters on the look for him. The scheme with Wedge and Hobbie to lure him out.

"Your destiny lies with me, my son," Vader continued. "Join me andI will complete your training. We can end this destructive conflict. Together we can defeat the Emperor and bring order to the galaxy."

"I will not turn."

"You need to master all aspects of the Force if you wish to stand a chance against the Emperor."

Luke chose to ignore Vader's comment. "What about my friends?" he demanded. "You said you would let them go."

ooo

They stood in silence in a turbolift taking them level after level into the bowels of the huge dreadnought. Luke threw Vader a covert glance. His menacing form in the harsh light made him look strangely unreal. Standing so close to him in a confined space like the lift was making Luke feel anxious, despite the deal he had struck with him.

The turbolift emerged on the detention level. Luke's instincts were screaming at him, that he should leave while he still could and not let himself be dragged in a cell, which he would not leave unscathed. He could only hope that Vader was speaking the truth and would hold up his end of the bargain. Vader strode down the corridor with wide steps, Luke following in tow.

The startled terror at Vader's entrance of the three black clad officers manning the control center managed to spark a small bit of amusement in Luke. But the grin on his face froze he moment soon they caught up with the situation, clearly thinking Vader was delivering Luke to be imprisoned himself. Luke tensed, but Vader curtly waved them down and continued on into the small dark corridor lined with cells. Luke hurried after him, unwilling to be left behind with the men.

One of the guards opened a cell door and an annoyed voice sounded from inside the cell. "Not again, can't a respectable citizen catch five minutes of sleep in here?"

Luke's expression turned into a smile. He quickly stepped forward not caring what the guard might think of him so eagerly stepping into a prison cell. On the metal bench at the far side of the cell lay Wedge Antilles, a sour grimace on his face.

"Tell Vader, that I already don't know anything else ab-"

"Wedge!"

"Luke?"

Wedge's face lit up as he saw Luke standing in the cell door, but that moment passed in an instant and was replaced by shock and concern.

"Luke, are you mad? What possessed you to come here?" he started berating his friend.

"I'm glad to see you, too," Luke grinned.

Wedge turned his gaze above Luke's shoulder. Luke didn't need to turn around to know Vader now blocked the cell door. For a second he thought he really had fallen for a ploy and the door would now close, locking them in for good.

Clearly Wedge thought that too, "Are you happy now, you kriffing -" he snapped.

Vader cut across him, before Wedge could finish cursing him. "When you are ready to leave, knock."

With that Vader turned. The door slid shut behind him, but no mechanical click of a lock could be heard. Not that it made a big difference, there wasn't a control panel in the cell to open the door it anyway.

Wedge rounded on Luke. "What is he playing at, Luke?"

"I made a deal with Vader. You and Hobbie can go," Luke said, trying his best to sound cheerful. He looked Wedge down, "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

"Am I okay? What possessed you to walk straight into this trap?"

"I'll be fine, Wedge."

"So, he is letting you go, too?" Wedge's expression was sceptical.

"Um,.." Luke looked sheepish. "No, he's not, but I'll be fine, I promise. You didn't think that I leave you and Hobbie in the lurch?"

"You realize he will kill you, Luke."

"No, he won't, don't worry."

Wedge looked into his eyes frowning, "What did he do to you? Did he meddle with you?" His eyes narrowed. "What did you say to me when we first met?"

Luke rolled his eyes. "I think it was something about womprats and exhaust ports."

Wedge's frown eased a bit.

"Where is Hobbie," Luke asked, concerned.

"They told me he is still in the med bay," Wedge said, sounding dejectedly.

"What happened to him, how did you both end up here, I was so worried when you guys didn't return."

"When the mission on Raaltiir was done we wanted to have a drink in a bar. I swear we were inconspicuous and everything," Wedge added quickly when he spotted Luke's raised eyebrow. "We just wanted to stretch our legs for once. Not sure what happened but I think someone has put something into our drinks, I don't remember anything from that point until I woke up on a ship. We were bound and the bounty hunter came to gloat. Hobbie managed free himself, but that son of a Hutt came back when he tried to help me. He kicked him and I think he broke a rib. When we arrived here Hobbie could barely breath." Wedge broke of his face turning dark. "I'm sorry, Luke," he said in a small voice.

"What for, it wasn't your fault."

"No, it was my fault. It still is. Vader-, he made me answer his questions, in exchange for Hobbie receiving medical attention…" Wedge trailed off and hung his head, **"** He questioned me about you, anything I would know about you, about your father, everything."

Luke looked at Wedge in concern. He grabbed Wedge's shoulder firmly, "Stop berating yourself, you did nothing wrong. It will be all right. Trust me, everything will be all right."

They stood silently for a short moment.

"Let's go get Hobbie," Luke said eventually, squeezing Wedge's should and hoping he managed to cover insecurity he felt himself. Luke stepped up the two steps to reach for the cell door.

"I bet you ten credits that they are not letting us out," Wedge said, arms crossed.

"I'm in," Luke grinned. Luke stretched out his hand and knocked on the door.

A tense moment nothing happened. Wedge raised his eyebrows. But then the door slid open revealing the same grim looking guard that had opened the door for Luke to get in in the first place.

"Dammit," Wedge cursed audibly, causing the guard's frown to deepen.

Luke peaked into the corridor. Vader was nowhere to be seen, Luke reached out with the Force, sure enough he was close by but not in the immediate vicinity. Maybe he wanted to avoid a run-in with Wedge. Wedge had followed him into the corridor, scowling at the guard who mirrored Wedge's resentment. But he led them through the corridor and back into the control room.

The officer in charge watched them with disdain as they approached. He didn't seem to be happy to let two insurgents go form his custody. He looked Luke up and down, taking in the flightsuit he was still wearing, that marked him for a rebel for anyone to see. Luke made a mental note to change into something less controversial when he had the chance.

The officer looked at them another long moment trying to convey all his hate and anger at them and his contempt at his order in it. Then he gestured to one of his junior officers who stepped forward with a terse "This way."

ooo


	3. Chapter 3

And this is the conclusion of this mini-story. Hope you enjoy it!

ooo

Their escort led them into the direction of the turbolifts the same way Luke had been led in by Vader. They spent the ride in the turbolift in an uncomfortable silence. Wedge looked just as unhappy as the officer. Luke was relieved when the doors opened and they emerged on a much friendlier looking level. The officer marched off, motioning them to follow him. Luke and Wedge trailed after him. The two of them attracted a fair bit of staring from officers and crew men they encountered.

They probably wondered what unbound two rebels were doing, marching through the Executor in the company of a detention center officer. A short while later their escort stopped at a large double door which he opened. He stepped in first. The scent of disinfectants and medication met their noses. Wedge gave Luke a surprised look. He seemed that he had still half expected this all to be a ruse and their journey to end somewhere other than the medcenter, as part of some cruel plan to raise hope in the prisoners only to break them by snatching it away.

They went down the corridor. Halfway down was a door guarded by two stormtroopers. Their escort produced some sort of ID chip. The guards opened the door and the officer took a step back, gesturing to Luke and Wedge to enter.

Once they had stepped inside the door slid shut again with a hiss, but Wedge didn't seem to mind it this time, his eyes were fixed on the figure on the only occupied bed. Hobbie was dressed in a light grey pajama and an oxygen mask was lying next to him.

"Hobbie!" he rushed forward,

Luke followed close behind.

Hobbie looked up from his pillow and gaped at Wedge.

"Boy, am I glad to see you," Wedge said. "How are you?"

"Wedge?" Hobbie's voice sounded weak and his breathing was labored. "That really you?"

"Yep," Wedge grinned.

"How did you get here? What do they want? Oh-" he broke off when he caught sight of Luke. "Oh no."

Wedge's grin faded, "Yeah, looks like we were good bait."

Luke stepped closer, again looking sheepish, "Sorry guys, that I put you through this. How are you?" he said gesturing to the bandages around Hobbie's chest that was visible through the unbuttoned Imperial issue jumpsuit he was wearing.

Hobbie gave a non-committal nod. "Better, I guess. I don't feel much of it, they gave me pain killers. Didn't thought they would, but they were actually quite decent. Except for…" he nodded to his right wrist pulling slightly so they could see he was shackled with one hand to the bedframe. "Guess I tried to leave one too many times."

Luke frowned, but Wedge nodded to the door.

"That's nothing, you got two troopers guarding you exclusively."

"I know, it annoys the kriff out of the CMO because even he always has to give them his ID every time." Hobbie laughed, but his laugh soon turned into a rasping cough and he heaved in a deep breath.

Wedge looked worried, "What do you mean, the CMO?"

Hobbie gave another slight shrug, and taking another uneven, shuddering breath, "I don't know why, but their giving me the VIP treatment, the Chief Medical Officer is in charge of me. Nice guy," Hobbie said sourly. Another cough shook him. "So, what's next?" he asked when his breathing had normalized again.

"I'm not sure," Wedge said. "They released me from the detention center, but who says they're not having second thoughts."

Hobbie's eyes narrowed. "What did they do to you?"

"Nothing much, except for boring me out." Wedge tried a grin but it failed. "I'm sorry guys I sold you out."

"Stop that nonsense," Luke interjected. "You didn't do anything wrong.

Hobbie looked confused.

"I helped Vader set up his trap for Luke, I'm sorry. He said he would stop them giving you treatment and let you die. So I did what he wanted and..."

"Stop it, will ya?" Luke interjected. "You have done nothing wrong. And it's good that I'm here, because that means you can both go."

"What do you mean?" Hobbie looked angry.

"Yeah, about that. Luke's got it in his head that he'll stay behind as exchange for us," Wedge joined in glaring at Luke.

"I'll be fine," Luke tried.

Wedge turned to Hobbie, "He's giving me that 'fine' nonsense all the time. You're a terrible liar, Luke. Whatever you say, I know Vader did something to you."

Luke bit his tongue at how close Wedge was hitting home.

Hobbie looked thoughtful, "Maybe we can think of a plan to get us all three out of here." He said mused, keeping his voice low. Then he stretched back. "I'll definitely won't be sorry to leave, I'm bored to-"

But before he could finish that sentence the door to the ward hissed open and a salt and pepper haired Imperial with a stern face entered.

"You are not leaving anytime soon, Klivian" he said with a humorless expression. "And put taht mask back on, stat."

All three of them jumped at his entry. Luke rallied himself first.

"But Vader sai-"

"I know exactly what _Lord_ Vader has ordered." The Imperial interrupted him rounding on Luke. "I am belaying that order. Klivian is not fit to leave. He will leave this ward the moment I declare him fit and not a second before that. You are Skywalker?"

Luke looked stunned. "I… um, yes, sir."

"Very well, sit." He ordered curtly gesturing Luke to sit down in a chair. Wedge scowled at the Imperial. Luke was at a loss for words but sat down.

"What do you-" Wedge tried. But the officer sharply waved him to be silent.

"Lord Vader ordered me to give you a check-up."

"Um," Luke, "But I'm fine-" but before he could finish that sentence the Officer had already whipped out a medical scanner, that gave a sharp beep when he activated it.

"Take that flight suit off, pilot."

Luke hesitated for a second but then began peeling off the suit, he began to feel stuffy in it anyway. He threw it on the only chair in the room, but he misjudged and it soared to land in the corner of the room. The officer scanned him with a disapproving look and then pocketing his scanner and, ordering resolutely for them to stay exactly where they were, he left the room.

Once the door was firmly shut again Wedge and Luke exchanged a look.

"What was that?" Wedge said still slightly gaping.

Hobbie grinned, "That was the CMO. Told you he was a nice guy, eh?"

"Mother of moons, I'm glad we don't have them like that at the Alliance." Wedge grinned back, but the smile faded. "So, he won't let you go?"

"Seems so," Hobbie grit his teeth. "He runs the whole place. Don't know if he can ignore an order from Vader though."

"Well, he seems to _think_ he can..." Luke grinned.

"If so, then you leave alone, Wedge," Hobbie said.

Wedge turned to look at him, slightly amused. "Are you mad? Maybe they gave you too many pain meds."

"I'm serious Wedge, the less of us are here the less the rest of us can be blackmailed into anything."

"Can it, _Klivian_ , I'm not going anywhere without the two of you unless they space me."

Hobbie scowled at him for the use of his hated last name.

"Sithspawn," he cursed, causing Luke to jump. "I need to get out of here or I'll go stir-crazy."

"I agree, we need to figure out how we can all get out of here," Wedge said.

Luke swallowed. "I can't come with you," he said. Wedge rounded on him, "Why? What has Vader done to you? Is he threatening you?"

"No, it's nothing like that. I just can't…"

"How is it then? When we are all gone he can't _make_ you stay, can he."

"You don't understand," Luke was getting angry at Wedge's refusal to drop the point.

Wedge opened his mouth to reply but in this moment the door to the ward opened again. The CMO was back and he wasn't alone, behind him he two more junior medical officers had entered. He raised his eyebrow at the somewhat comically halted heated discussion between the friends.

"Check on Klivian," he nodded to one of his junior officers.

"Yes, Sir." The officer moved to comply.

The CMO stepped resolutely towards Luke. The other junior officer lurking at the CMO's side immediately seized Luke's arm stabbed in a needle and began to draw some blood.

"Hey..." Wedge began, but the CMO rounded now on him.

"Keep quiet or I'll have you removed from the ward."

Wedge had to cede this fight, this guy was tough. With Hobbie partially out of commission and bound and Luke at the center of that CMO's attention he would better stay here to look after them. Privately he thought that that guy had missed his calling and should have better use for his talent as a General on a battle field than in command of a medical ward.

The junior officer tending to Luke had placed the blood sample in a medical scanner and handed it to his superior.

The other officer stepped to the CMO. "Sir, the treatment has not yielded the desired results. Klivian's lung capacity remains at only 18%."

"Very well, prepare a bacta tank and proceed." The CMO answered curtly turning his attention back to Luke.

"Yes, Sir," the officer nodded and left the ward. Hobbie and Wedge exchanged a stunned look. Bacta was expensive, the rebellion could only afford it in desperate cases. Wedge had to admit that it was pretty decent of the Empire to extend this amount of care to a captured rebel pilot. Considering Wedge had told Vader all he wanted to know -and gods knew, he would have told him more than just the petty questions about Luke, for Hobbie, his friend he would have betrayed all he knew of the Alliance- and Luke who was firmly in Vader's grasp, both Wedge and Hobbie now had clearly outlived their usefulness to the Empire.

But instead of stranding them on some asteroid or summarily executing them they continued to provide expensive medical treatment. Not money usually wasted on expendable prisoners. Something didn't add up. Was this why Luke was dead set on staying behind for Wedge and Hobbie. Wedge watched Luke thoughtfully. Something was up with the kid, Vader clearly had a firm hold on him, some leverage to make Luke agree to this.

The CMO looked over the datapad with the results, looking supremely disdainful."Deficiencies upon deficiencies. The general health care provided by the rebels is abysmally lacking. For a start, inject him with a full dose of Conergin."

"Yes, Sir." The young officer moved to comply. Luke looked confused but didn't complain. Wedge however opened his mouth to protest. But in that moment the CMO stood in front of him holding his scanner into Wegde's face.

"One out of three reasonably healthy, pathetic," the CMO huffed. "Give him a stim shot and then out with him."

Luke looked unhappily but he didn't say anything as each of them got a shot. Two navy troopers entered the ward.

"Remove that one form my ward," The CMO pointed at Wedge without looking at him, his attention again solely focused on Luke.

Luke peeked around him, giving him a small wave. "Bye," he mouthed, looking sad, yet determined.

"Hey-" Wedge began, but the troopers grabbed his arms and pulled him out of the ward. Wedge dug his feet in, but with one last look at Hobbie and Luke he was out of the door. He tried to break free of the Trooper's hold, but despite the stim shot he had received he couldn't put up enough resistance. They led him out of the medical bay and through corridors and turbolifts until they emerged in a hangar housing several troop transports, one of which was ready for boarding.

Understanding slipped home. No, he couldn't leave now, Hobbie and Luke were still aboard. He had to at least stay with them. While he eyed the troop transport with apprehension he hadn't realized where his escort was taking him. So he started when they abruptly stopped and he found himself in the all too close presence of Vader. Vader waved the Troopers off and Wedge was relieved when the pressure on his arms vanished.

To see Vader loom over him brought back horrible the hours that Vader had spent pumping him for information.

"Antilles," Vader managed to convey all his contempt for Wedge in just one word. "That transport will take you to Corellia. I suggest you do not seek to regroup with that pathetic rebellion. The next time you are captured no such lenience will be extended to you."

"I'm not leaving."

"Yes, you are. Consider this your only opportunity to leave this ship alive," Vader's voice dropped dangerously low.

"No, I am _not_ , I won't leave Luke and Hobbie here."

"Klivian will be released once he won't die the moment he makes more than five consecutive steps," Vader remarked icily, "Skywalker on the other hand will remain here."

"Then I stay too," Wedge retorted.

"You will now leave this ship or I will terminate you here and now."

"Fine, you do that, I am not leaving Luke behind."

Vader took a step towards him, Wedge's stomach turned into ice. This is it, he thought. But leaving without Luke and Hobbie was not an option. He stubbornly refrained from taking a step back when Vader came uncomfortably close.

"What is that boy to you, Antilles?" Vader asked, his voice almost soft.

"He is my friend, and I am not leaving him hanging," Wedge shouted back.

Vader looked at him for a few more long seconds his fists closing menacingly. Then he turned on his heel and stalked off leaving Wedge standing alone in the hangar. Wedge stared after him bewildered.

 _Way to go fly boy. Looks like you just won an argument against Lord_ kriffing _Vader. Only that this means that you basically stay a prisoner on board his ship,_ he thought,

Wedge looked around. Troopers were still boarding that transport. With a slight longing he looked at it. Bound to Corellia. Home. It was tempting. But no, staying here was the right thing to do. For Luke, for Hobbie. Wedge turned where were these stupid troopers that had brought him here and then disappeared. Just when he had concluded that he would have to try to find his way back to medcenter alone a voice called out behind him.

"You! What are you doing here?" A young-faced deck officer came closer, eying him suspiciously. His hand twitched to his sidearm. Wedge's heart sank. Explaining why a guy in rebel fatigues lurked around the hangar should be returned to the medbay and not the brig would be difficult.

"An excellent question," another voice sang out from behind. Wedge turned his head to see Captain Piett approaching them at a leisurely pace.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Wedge said annoyed.

"Lord Vader was livid. I had to see for myself that you are not yet a cooling body on my hangar floor, Antilles."

The deck officer watched the exchange with interest. At the far side of the hangar the transport took off.

"Well, it appears to me like you missed your ride, pilot. The hospitality aboard must have left a lasting impression on you." Piett looked absolutely dead-pan.

"What can I say, you have nice facilities."

"Maybe I should acquaint you with our airlocks?"

Wedge scowled.

"You had your chance to leave," the captain said coolly.

"I have reasons to stay."

"Of course," Piett looked skeptical. "Have it your way, pilot."

He turned to leave and Wedge looked slightly stunned after him. Then he hurried after him, better not stay alone in the hangar with that twitchy, trigger-happy Imperial.

When they reached the corridor leading away from the hangar, Wedge spoke up.

"Can I go back to the med-center?"

Piett measured him up. "Are you sure that is wise? I was told that Commander Lears wasn't too happy with your presence there."

Wedge could imagine who the captain was referring to.

"Where are you getting guys like that?"

"We have several good and efficient officers on board that could teach even a ragtag band of rebels like you some semblance military discipline. If you intend to stay you should better try to fit in so I don't have to put up with you slouching through my corridors indeterminately."

Wedge scowled, but he swallowed a snarky retort.

"Fine, then where are you taking me?"

"Detention or airlock, your choice. You probably don't want to go back to detention though, I heard there was a lot of discussion why you were set free."

Wedge gaped. The captain had to be joking, hadn't he? He didn't seem like a man that would chuck random people into an airlock. Captain Piett now grinned at him surprisingly good-naturedly. He stopped.

"Ah, still easy to get a rise out of you, Antilles. He pointed out the turbolifts in front of them. "Deck 12, take two rights turns and then down the hall."

"Thanks," Wedge said.

"Don't mention it," the captain said. "I mean it, I've got a reputation to lose. And don't get lost, I'm not coming to bail you out again."

With the captain's directions, Wedge managed to find his way back to the medbay. It was easy to tell which ward was the right one, as there was only one still guarded. The troopers let him in, without bothering him. Luke, now changed into the same grey overall Hobbie had worn, stared up at the sound of the door opening, but he didn't look as happy as he should.

"I told you to leave," he said.

"And I told you I won't leave you behind."

"You don't understand, if you knew the truth you would wish you had gone. In fact, you still should leave, I'll talk to Vader and..."

"What truth?" Wedge asked confused. Luke looked dejected.

"You don't want to know."

"Hell I do, whatever Vader is threatening you with or doing to you-"

"I told you, its not like that."

Wedge looked at Luke's agitated face, he hadn't seen the kid ever like that. Something had changed his friend in the events of the last days. But what?

"Then tell me what it's like."

"If I do, you will hate me. You will wish you had abandoned me for good," Luke hung his shoulders.

"Kid, nothing you could say…" but Wedge broke off. Luke's desperate expression conveyed his conflicting emotions. Maybe conflicting loyalties. Could Luke have been a double agent? No, that did not make any sense, Vader would not have needed a trap like this then and Vader seemed to have been ready to actually go through with the exchange even when they had no collateral to make him.

Luke broke the silence very quietly. "He is my father."

Wedge's train of thought was abruptly stopped and he stared at Luke. "What? You mean..."

"Yeah."

"But you said he killed-"

"I know, Ben Kenobi, the Jedi who took me to the Alliance told me the lie in the hopes that I would one day…" Luke trailed off, looking miserable.

"Vader could be the one lying, he could just…" but Wedge stopped. The length Vader had gone to to catch Luke. The enormous bounty, alive only, or the fact that neither he nor Hobbie had been disposed of despite Wedge's talent to set Vader off. If Luke was Vader's son, all this made sense. It also explained why Luke had said he would stay here. Wedge rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"I told you you'd hate me if I tell you the truth," Luke said dejectedly.

"Did he provide any evidence?" Wedge asked finally.

Luke looked at him surprised.

"I just say that you should double check to be sure," Wedge said. "A blood sample for instance."

"I am sure, I can feel it in the Force."

Wedge was quiet for a while, digesting all he had learned.

"When did he tell you?" he asked.

"Right when I arrived. Before he took me to you."

Wedge looked at him. "I need a drink," he said eventually.

"I told you, you better had left when you had the chance…"

"Luke, I said no matter what, I will not regret staying here with you. I mean it."

Luke dared to look at him for the first time since he had dropped the bomb. "I don't want to drag you into this," he said quietly.

"And I want to help you," Wedge retorted. "I'm not walking out on you and if that means I'll spend the rest of my life in grey overalls."

"Thanks," Luke looked right into Wedge's eyes. I hope you'll never regret that."

"If I do, I'll make you regret it in turn."

Luke was about to say something, but in that moment the door to the ward opened. Hobbie rushed through it and punched the button to close it quickly. He was wearing nothing but a bacta soaked, medical shirt with an open back that left no questions unanswered. Luke and Wedge gaped for a moment then they burst into ringing laughter.

"What," Hobbie asked, irritated. "I just escape the Imps before they could shove me back in that disgusting bacta and you laugh at me." He heaved in a deep breath, but he seemed to be able to breath already a bit easier.

"You had no time to put on any pants before escaping?" Wedge finally managed, wiping off the tears that had collected in his eyes.

Hobbie flushed violently. "Kriff," he cursed when finally discovering the open back. "So do we have a plan already to leave?" he asked, keen to change the topic fast.

Wedge answered before Luke had even opened his mouth. "We're not leaving! Luke's got it in his head to stay, so we stay, too."

Luke looked at them with dismay.

Hoobie looked from one to the other. "Can I ask why?"

"Because Luke," Wedge made a dramatic pause and flailed with his hands as if he was trying to shoo away a swarm of Bitz bugs, "is actually Darth Vader's son."

Luke cringed. Hobbie just stared at them for long moments.

"Uhhh… Okay then, sure," he said finally. "It sure explains a lot," he added after a pause.

"It does. Luke's fondness for lightsabers and the Force, his piloting skills-" Wedge said, grinning.

"His bad temper," Hobbie threw in.

"What do you mean, my bad temper?" Luke asked, exasperated.

"You snapped at me just the day before we left for Raaltiir," Hobbie pouted.

"Because you put your dirty socks on my pillow." Luke glared at him.

"See, there it is again!"

"Oh come on, Luke. Don't you see? We don't care who your father is," Wedge said before Luke could find his voice again.

"Yeah, lots of us have parents in the Empire. It's no reason not to be a rebel. Thel's father is a Moff and Dav's uncle is a Grand Admiral!" Hobbie added.

"Or so she says," Wedge grinned, wagging with his eyebrows.

Luke smiled despite himself. But his smile fell quickly. "Thanks guys, really. But you _need_ to leave! It's bad enough that I have to stay."

"We're staying, Luke. And then we'll take the Empire apart from within!" Wedge punched his fist in the air in a heroic display of rebellion.

"Yes, we can undermine morale by eating all the dessert."

"Good thinking, soldier!" Wedge said in a surprisingly good imitation of Admiral Ackbar. "That reminds me, I am starving. What do you have to do to get food here?"

"Down the hall is a small mess for medical staff and patients that can leave the bed." Hobbie explained, throwing out his thumb in a vague direction.

Wedge was already on his feet before Hobbie had finished his sentence.

"Wait, maybe I should put on some pants, first," Hobbie grinned. He pulled out some pajama pants from a drawer and took after Wedge. In the door he stopped, looking back to Luke.

"Are you coming, Luke?"

Luke shook himself out of his stupor. His situation hadn't changed, but his heart felt a lot lighter. He got to his feet and followed his friends.

ooo


End file.
